Ripples
by GalacticaCAG
Summary: When the X-Men sent Wolverine to alter the past and save the future, everything seemed to change. But did his efforts redirect the course of the stream of time, or just add another ripple to the water? Rated T for action violence (semi-graphic), language, and mature content. That said, enjoy the story and please review!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters or trademarked content in this work and make no money off of its publication. I do, however, appreciate the owners lending them to me for an adventure or two._

**Forward**

There's a theory in quantum physics that time is immutable. It's like a river: you can throw a pebble in and create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself. No matter what you do the river just keeps flowing in the same direction.

-Hank McCoy (Beast), X-Men: Days of Future Past

**Prologue**

Lunchtime at the Xavier Institute for Higher Education was an animal house.

Well, maybe not literally since Beast had left for Washington, but he had really loved that salad bar. However, with mutant children of every age and variety running roughshod over the place, lunch time still felt pretty close to survival of the fittest.

One benefit of being a teacher instead of a student, Kitty Pryde reflected, was being able to get here five minutes early and snag a table off to the side before the horde arrived. She never really had much trouble with crowds considering she could literally walk right through them, but she appreciated the head start anyway.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and met the silly, lopsided grin of Bobby Drake. With a cool look, she shrugged. "Help yourself." She glanced around. "Where's Rogue?"

He paused at that. "Don't know. Talking with Logan, I think."

_That explains why he's here_, Kitty thought bitterly, before shoving that away.

Bobby forged ahead with his famous tenacity. "But anyway, you looked lonely so I figured you could use a dose of my illustrious company."

That won a small smile from her. "Good word."

"I read," he bandied back at her, appropriating her well-used justification.

She chuckled as she scooped a piece of lasagna into her mouth. "Not often you get to use that one on me."

"I know! That's why I couldn't pass on the chance! But," he pronounced, "that's not what I came over to ask you."

She looked up, surprised to find his piercing blue eyes fixed on her. She felt herself coloring lightly. "Then what did you come over to ask?"

"Yeah. What did you want to ask, sugar?" Rogue broke in as she sat down next to Bobby. "Hi Kitty," she acknowledged.

"Hi Rogue," Kitty replied uselessly, as Rogue had already turned away and planted a kiss on Bobby. Kitty glanced aside awkwardly.

After several long, uncomfortable seconds, Kitty mumbled an excuse and got up from the table. Once, just once, she wished she could have her best friend back. With the Bobby she knew, even silence had never been uncomfortable. She knew Rogue and Bobby were excited that Rogue was finally getting her powers under control- and she tried to be happy for them, she really did- but it was getting harder every time Bobby passed her over when Rogue appeared. And she was tired of being hurt by it.

Bobby broke off from Rogue. "Kitty, wait-" he said, but she was already walking away.

"What's the matter, Bobby?" Rogue said, using her hand to turn his face back to her. "Did I interrupt something important?"

"I was trying to talk to Kitty," he confessed. "It feels like she's been avoiding me lately."

"Well," Rogue said, running her hand up his arm, "I don't see why she'd do that. Handsome man like you..."

He shrugged her off lightly. "Please Rogue, not now: this is serious."

She recoiled, regarding him through narrowed eyes.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but something's wrong here." He stood and picked up his tray. "And whatever it is, I have to fix it.


	2. Bent, not Broken

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters or trademarked content in this work and make no money off of its publication. I do, however, appreciate the owners lending them to me for an adventure or two._

**Chapter One**

Kitty Pryde's students streamed out of her biology classroom. "And remember! Your paper on the mutation of human cells is due on Monday!" she called after them.

Too late. Mutant or not, kids would be kids and once the bell rang at the end of a bright Friday afternoon, school was forgotten in a haze of pool time, video games, and mall trips. She sighed but still had to smile: though she nursed a dangerous shoe addiction, it paled in comparison to her many boxes of books. In hindsight, she shouldn't be all that surprised she'd taken to teaching like she had.

"What do you smile at, Katya?" That was Piotr, who had been assisting with the class today, his solid form providing a contrast to her intangibility during some practical demonstrations.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about when we were kids here: I never wanted to leave. Then again..." She gestured around her classroom, "I guess I never really did. Anyway. Living in a book was a lot easier than living in the real world. Especially after...well." She waved her hand through the desk to illustrate her point.

Colossus laughed, a great booming sound. "Da, though I wish I had such a power now. Wolverine has asked me to spar with him." He grimaced.

"How bad can it be, tough guy? You _are_ made of metal," she pointed out.

"Da, that is so. I do not bruise, but I can still dent!" He made for the door with long strides.

"Hey!" Colossus paused, turned back slightly. "It might not help, but he favors his left when he spars. And no matter what you do, never give him a nuggie. Its tempting, but he hates those."

With a final laugh, he was out the door and Kitty began collecting her papers. She had a mountain of grading to look forward to. _Maybe a nice, full glass of wine..._

Kitty shivered slightly as a sudden chill came over her, arriving before the knock on her door. She knew at once who it was: there was only one person here who could drop the temperature of a room like this.

"Well aren't I Miss Popular today?" she commented without looking up. "What brings you to me twice in one day, Bobby Drake?" She knew her tone was cold and he would notice. _Good_.

"No apocalyptic disaster this time, I'm afraid. Just thought I'd see if I could distract you from that Mount Everest of grading you're carrying."

"Speaking of Mount Everest, you mind cutting out the temperature drop thing? The cold might not bother you, but the rest of us aren't such huge fans of it."

"Right. Sorry," he said. She looked finally up to see him raking a harsh hand through his hair, brows furrowed into deep canyons. Bobby had been her best friend for a long time. She knew the signs of Iceman losing his legendary cool. Kitty looked away quickly. She had only seen him like this once- after the battle at Alkali Lake- and she resisted the urge to reach out to him, tell him everything was all right, even if it wasn't. With difficulty, she stayed quiet, waiting.

After several seconds, he took a deep, calming breath, and the temperature noticeably began to return to normal. "Better?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, much." She leaned against her desk and schooled her features into neutrality. "Now what do you want, Bobby?"

"Can we talk?"

"Fine. Shut the door." She didn't want some student walking past and starting the rumor mill churning again. Once he'd done so, he came down and sat on a student's desk, facing her. The gaze he fixed on her was stormy, roiling in his blue eyes. He seemed to be struggling for words. "Well?" she prompted at last.

"There's something really wrong here, isn't there?"

"Oh, very good, Bobby."

"Seriously. What's wrong? Kitty, please, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

The earnestness that shone out from his ice blue eyes nearly broke her. She dropped her gaze from his. Her foot drew tiny circles on the tile floor. "Do you really need me to spell it out? You, Bobby Drake, my _supposed_ best friend?"

He flinched as if she'd slapped him. "Kitty. You _are_ my best friend," he said in an achingly small voice. He paused before continuing, just louder than a murmur. "But I guess I haven't done a very good job showing you that lately, have I?"

Kitty felt tears track down her cheeks, months of pain and frustration boiling over. "No. You haven't. Bobby, _**my**_ Bobby wouldn't have ignored me all these months like I wasn't there. Would have been there for me when Piotr and I broke up, or when my father told me he didn't want me to come home for Hanukkah. Would have been knocking at my door at five in the morning to wish me "Happy Birthday," like we always used to do. _**He**_ wouldn't have stopped spending time with me the moment Rogue found a fucking off switch and they could-" She cut herself off, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean that," she mumbled, fumbling at her eye with a clumsy hand.

Bobby shook his head. Even though hurt was written all over his face, his attention never wavered from her. "Yes, you did, and you're right. I should have been there for you, and I wasn't. I was excited that Rogue and I could...finally be a couple," he said awkwardly, "but that's no excuse. And I understand you being angry at me. I wouldn't even blame you if you were through with me." He chuckled, thick with emotion, "Then again, this goes to show how much I need you, Kit."

She felt her face warm at the use of his special nickname for her. "Why's that?"

"Because," he said as he walked over to her and lifted her chin gently with his hand, "there is no one else I would trust to let me know how much of an ass I'm being more than you."

Kitty laughed, a watery sound, as she leaned into him. She felt an unimaginable relief as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. The comforting rhythm of his heartbeat sounded in her ears as she buried her face into his chest.

"I've missed this," she murmured against him. She knew she was getting his shirt wet, but she knew that he didn't care.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Me, too, Kit. Me too. So...are we okay?"

"No," she said, and felt him tense. She looked up at him. "Not completely. But we can be."

Bobby nodded. "I can work with that."

By unspoken agreement, they slid to the floor and sat leaning against her desk, her head on his shoulder and her fingers interlaced with his. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence together. It was the first they'd had in a long time.

Bobby broke it first. "I'm going to make this up to you," he said.

She shifted her head to look up at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" He bumped her with his forehead playfully. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Grading a mountain of student quizzes. Mount Everest, remember?"

"Yuck."

"Might even write a lesson plan. You know how I like to live it up on a Friday night."

"Ugh, no thank you. Now you know why I don't assign homework."

"Now _I_ know why the students seem to like you so much."

"My dashing good looks?"

"Try again."

"My witty sense of humor?"

"Probably not."

He sagged in defeat. "I know. It's because I am a slacker who secretly just wants everyone to like me."

"Don't forget the part about you being fifteen years old. Makes you easy for them to relate to."

"All right, all right! I give already. But I said I would make it all up to you, and I will. We," he pronounced with finality, "are going out tonight. Just you and me."

She blushed slightly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"'course it is," Bobby replied easily. "We both need to blow off some steam. I was thinking: remember how you told me you used to go ice skating as a kid, back in Illinois?"

"Yeah, I did. In the _winter_, Bobby. In case you didn't notice, it's a little warm outside now." _That aside, though, I can't believe he remembered. I must have mentioned that years ago..._

He rolled his eyes. "Kitty, tell me, what precisely is the point of having ice powers if I don't take advantage of the perks?"

Kitty flushed, embarrassed. "Yeah...guess I didn't think that one through."

"It's all right. Just remember this moment next time you decide to make a blonde joke at my expense. Now," he said, "I think it's time that deliver your copious coursework to your room, wouldn't you say, milady?"

Kitty giggled. "I agree wholeheartedly, good sir, and would further request the generous assistance of your burly arms in transporting said scribe'd material to its-"

"All right, all right, Shakespeare in the Park, I'll help carry your things. Yeesh." He stood and offered her his hand.

Taking it, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. Instantly, she became very, very aware that she and Bobby were very, very close. Her pulse quickened as their eyes met, and suddenly, Kitty was sixteen again. Their faces hovered inches away from each-other for a long, tantalizing moment, so close she could feel the brush of his breath on her lips. She saw his eyes dart downwards, heard his breath hitch slightly as-

She jumped suddenly as the door rattled at the back of the quiet room. She turned around, expecting to see a student coming in, but the door remained blessedly closed. But the moment was broken.

Blushing furiously, she dropped his hand and stepped back. Bobby, she noticed, was looking a little flushed, too. Which was astounding in and of itself.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "you said you needed some very heavy papers carried?"

"Yeah, we should probably-"

"X-MEN." Both winced as the polished tone of Charles Xavier echoed in their heads, "ASSEMBLE IN THE SITUATION ROOM IMMEDIATELY. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY."

Kitty looked at Bobby, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"If it's not one thing, it's another. I think I am going to have to take a rain check on that skating excursion you promised."

Bobby grinned wryly, then glanced at the intercom. "Yeah, now that you mention it, me too. What was that I jinxed before? Something about 'apocalyptic disasters?' Come on, we should probably get going."

"Race you!" she grinned, and phased directly down through the floor.

"Oh, that is so not fair!" Bobby shouted as she disappeared and made a dash for the door, even though he knew that he had already lost.

**Author's Note:**

_Well, there you have it: the Prologue and Chapter One. I have the rest of this story plotted out, so its primarily only an issue of finding the time to write it out. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this first installment and will return to read more as it is published. As always, please, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and reactions. They are very helpful to me as an author and do provide impetus to work faster. _

_I am currently sitting on five more finished chapters and a further three in decent shape, but not quite ready for publication. Just a disclaimer: life keeps me busy so I don't like making promises about posting schedules, but I am hoping that getting a jump on things will help me expand this opus regularly. I typically try to aim for 2-3 weeks between posts, so please be patient and always feel free to leave your thoughts! _

_Thanks for stopping by!_

_Warm Regards,_

_-GalacticaCAG_


	3. A Sinister Development

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters or trademarked content in this work and make no money off of its publication. I do, however, appreciate the owners lending them to me for an adventure or two._

**Chapter Two**

Bobby huffed into the room well after Kitty, who was sitting primly in her chair, and nearly bowled over Wolverine for good measure. Which did nothing to improve the situation for him, though- judging from her smirk- it seemed to amuse Kitty endlessly.

Logan just grunted and shoved Bobby into a vacant seat across the aisle. "Dammit, kid, this ain't no joking matter."

Bobby raised his hands in surrender as the rest of the X-Men filed into the room. He smiled at Rogue as she walked in, but found his brows furrowing as she seated herself instead beside Wolverine. Her eyes were fixed determinedly on the floor. Before he could so much as stir towards her, Charles Xavier himself entered the room. As leader of the X-Men, the man's presence was in no way diminished by the wheelchair he was bound to.

The room fell silent instantly as his perceptive eyes swept over them. "X-Men. Thank you for coming with such haste. There has been a development which requires our immediate intervention. I have received an urgent message from Hank McCoy, whom you all know to be serving the current administration as Secretary of Mutant Affairs. Without further ado, I would like to turn this briefing over to him." A few deft taps on the keyboard built into his chair brought the image of the inaccurately named "Beast" into focus. Though intimidating enough in physical form, his blue fur screened an intellect that was even more so.

"Good day to you all. Thank you for receiving my call."

"Always welcome here, furball," Logan commented around his trademark cigar.

Hank nodded in gratitude. "I was called into a meeting of the Cabinet early this morning to discuss a matter of national security. You will all recall a villain of our gallery: William Stryker."

Logan snarled, throwing his cigar to the ground. "What about him?" he demanded. "We took care of the bastard at Alkali Lake, and it was better than he deserved-" Stopping short, he glared at Scott, who had placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Please continue, Hank."

"Thank you, Cyclops. Indeed, William Stryker is dead, but his legacy lives on. In the aftermath of the battle at Alkali Lake, the assets of the rogue Stryker Division were seized by the US Army. It seems that one of his former testing facilities has been taken over by another old adversary: Sinister and his Marauders."

Every X-Man shifted uneasily: Mr. Sinister was easily one of their most formidable foes, a mutant eugenicist who boasted both telepathic and physical powers, so dangerous he had once ridden as one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. Storm summed up all their thoughts in her succinct way: "If Sinister is on the loose, it bodes ill for us all."

"But," Kitty broke in, "that doesn't explain why Sinister would break into an abandoned Stryker base. What's does he have to gain, here?"

"Kitty's right," said Bobby. "All Stryker's stuff, his tech and weapons, were supposed to be destroyed. That's what the President agreed to after Alkali Lake, right?"

Beast's fur rippled on-screen. "That's where things get a little...awkward. Technically, I am breaking several articles of the Patriot Act right now in speaking with you. I learned this morning that the Stryker Division assets were somewhat less reduced than we were assured."

The room grew deathly still.

"How much less?" Jean asked tightly, Scott squeezing her hand. She had nearly died at Alkali Lake. Only quick thinking by their resident fuzzy blue teleporter had saved her life from the crushing wall of water that consumed the Stryker compound.

Xavier and Hank traded looks. The latter sighed. "While most of Stryker's equipment was destroyed, the Joint Chiefs of Staff ordered that genetic samples from his testing, as well as schematics for weapons and equipment be moved to a former Stryker Division base in North Dakota to be kept in cold storage. 'As a safeguard against the future,' they said."

Rogue was suddenly on her feet. "Our home was invaded. Our friend were kidnapped. We almost died," she burst out, anger accentuating her deep southern accent. "And for what? So the damn government could hold an axe over our heads?"

"Rogue, please," Xavier implored. Bobby shot her a sympathetic, but curious look. Something had upset her: Rogue usually wasn't this emotional about...well, anything. Looking slightly abashed, Rogue sat back down.

"I understand how you must be feeling completely, and I assure you I had no knowledge of any of this until 0800 today." Beast glanced around, as if to ensure that he was indeed alone. Evidently not satisfied with his eye's testimony, he pitched his voice even lower, "Which is why I am contacting you now. I have attached the base's coordinates. It is imperative that you reach the facility before the military does, defeat Sinister, and lay waste to all the data stored there. It should never see the light of day again."

"Naturally," Xavier added, "we must not in any way be connected to this operation. Our relationship with the government is tenuous at best, and so this mission must be carried out swiftly and with great stealth. Scott has developed a plan, if you will attend the screen."

Hank nodded to the group. "Good luck to you all. I'll keep you appraised, Charles." And then he was gone, replaced by a schematic of the target complex. Scott nudged past Logan to take the forum.

"All right: here's the plan. We will insert via the Blackbird and attack the facility. The key is to quickly overwhelm Sinister's defenses: if we give him the chance the recover, we're in trouble. Storm and I, as well as Rogue and Colossus, will keep the Marauders busy outside the facility, isolating Sinister from his thugs. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Jean will engage Sinister himself."

"Hey, Scott, where does that leave us?" Bobby broke in, gesturing to himself and Kitty. "All the fun jobs seem to have been taken."

Kitty snorted, but her amusement faded under a darting glower from Rogue. _What was that all about?_

Scott seemed not to notice. "Don't make me regret this, Drake, but your job might be the most important. No matter what happens, we have to make sure that the information stored in Stryker's databanks never threatens us again. It's your job to watch Shadowcat's back while she works her techno-magic and wipes the system clean."

"And will be on stand-by to give Jeanie and I some extra muscle if Sinister is too much to take on our own," Logan put in grimly.

Bobby overlooked Logan's chronic dourness, flashing a cocky smile at Kitty. "The adventures of Iceman and Shadowcat continue. World's practically saved already!"

His grin was infectious and Kitty found herself returning it instinctively. She raised her arm and they air-fived from across the room.

"Well, if you are two are ready," Scott said blandly, "we do have a mission we should see to. Suits on. Wheels up in thirty."

-o0o-

Kitty was in a good mood as she shut her clothes in her locker. Yes, they were about to take on a dangerous enemy; yes, she was about to put her life on the line (_nothing new_, she thought drily); but she was back doing what she loved to do. And crazy as it might seem, she _**did**_ love it: not the danger or the violence- those she could do without- but feeling like she was making a difference, the camaraderie of the team. Her family. She craved it, and now she was back with the X-Men, .just like old times.

And Bobby would be watching her back again, just like old times. After all these months, she was starting to see the old Bobby again. She smiled absently as she fastened the zipper on her jumpsuit: he might act like a tool sometimes, but he really had a heart of gold beneath it all.

"Thinkin' about my boyfriend?"

Kitty nearly phased through the floor. "Rogue!" she gasped as she caught her breath. "You scared the crap out of me!" It took her a moment to register what exactly the other woman had said.

"I get it. I do. He's handsome. Smart. A nice guy. He's..."

"My best friend. He's my best friend, Rogue. I don't know what you think is going on, but that's it. I swear."

Rogue didn't shout. Just stared with accusing eyes that Kitty forced herself to meet. "All right. Then what was that I saw in your classroom right before the Professor called us in?"

Kitty blinked, felt the flush burning its way up her neck. _His eyes. Why did they have to be so fucking blue? _Just the memory of his _**nearness**_ made her feel lightheaded. Kitty could have kicked herself: she'd promised herself she'd never let this happen. But it hadn't just been her. She hadn't imagined that, had she? Bobby... With difficulty, she forced herself to focus on Rogue and gave her the only honest answer she could: "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rogue snapped, stepping closer to Kitty.

"I. Don't. Know," Kitty repeated slowly. "I don't know what happened there. Bobby and I talked. For the first time in forever, we really talked. And I was...happy. Is that so wrong?" The last part came out as almost a murmur. Recovering her voice, "Whatever it was, nothing happened. If you were watching us, you know that."

Rogue rolled her eyes and made for the door. "I don't have time for this."

"Rogue, wait!" She hurried to catch up with the other girl as she turned around. She put her hand firmly on Rogue's arm, even as she tried to pull away. "You're right. We don't have time for this. We're a team and there's a job to do. But if you'll only hear me say one thing, listen to this." She paused, taking a steadying breath she didn't know she'd need so badly. "Bobby...he loves you. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, not with me or anyone else." She looked down at her shoes and continued in a very quiet voice, "If you care about him...don't drive him away, okay?"

With that, she pushed past Rogue and phased out of the locker room. Fighting the pounding in her head and in her heart, she made for the Blackbird. It was like she'd said: there was a job to do.

-o0o-

The mood aboard the Blackbird was tense. Silent. Foreboding. Every member of the team was lost in their own thoughts, confounded by their own fears and demons. Kitty forced herself to keep her breathing slow and steady, despite her mind whirling in a thousand different directions. Storm was absorbed in her piloting; Scott, going over his plan for the 38th time; Jean was in telepathic contact with him; Colossus clenched and un-clenched his fists, alternating between flesh and steel; Rogue was leaned back in her seat, eyes closed, deep in thought; and Logan...well, who ever knew what the Wolverine was thinking about anyway? How stupid he thought their uniforms looked, maybe?

Altogether, it was not a healthy mindset for a group going into a life-or-death situation. The slightest impetus could send their tightly-wound bundle of nerves shattering apart...

"Hey guys! Have you heard the joke about Wolverine and Dorian Gray?"

Every eye turned to look at Bobby.

He paused expectantly. "It never gets old!"

A collective groan rose through the cockpit.

"Bobby!"

"God, that was awful! Even for you!"

"Storm! Watch the controls!"

"No! Forget it! I don't know if I even want to live after that one."

"Dammit, kid, any more 'old' jokes from you..."

Kitty just settled for throwing a glove at him, grinning broadly as he caught her eye. He winked at her before pretending to duck under the onslaught.

"Geez, everyone's a critic today! That joke had everything: humor, intelligence, the whole package. If Beast had been here, he would have _**loved**_ that one! You uncultured swine!"

Another chorus of jeers volleyed out at him, Bobby waving his arms as though warding off a swarm of bees. But Kitty looked at him thoughtfully: something told her that he had accomplished exactly what he'd wanted to. Sometimes, she marveled at how perceptive Bobby the Clown could really be.

She was still watching him when Rogue walked over to him and said something in his ear. He smiled up at her wryly and she took his hand.

Kitty felt her stomach plummet and hated herself for it.

**Author's Note:**

_And Chapter Two is done! Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate all of your comments and support. I truly hope you continue to enjoy this story in the reading of it as I do in the writing, especially as we proceed into the coming chapters. _

_An update on progress: the entire story arc is pretty well plotted out, and approximately seven installments are already written. I am posting as I edit them, as well as writing additional chapters as inspiration strikes. _

_Next up, the X-Men go into battle against Mr. Sinister and his Marauders. Stay tuned!_

_Sincerely,_

_-The CAG_


	4. Back in Action!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters or trademarked content in this work and make no money off of its publication. I do, however, appreciate the owners lending them to me for an adventure or two._

_**Warning**__: This chapter contains action violence, language, and oblique references to sexual menace/mature content. These and others may occur as this work progresses. Forewarned is forearmed (or something like that)!_

**Chapter Three**

Nothing had gone according to plan from the moment they dropped from the X-Jet. No sooner had their boots touched the ground when a platoon of brainwashed soldiers boiled out of the Stryker base's blast doors. At their head were the Marauders, Sinister's deadly team of assassins.

So much for catching them by surprise.

Kitty Pryde- "Shadowcat" when she wore the distinctive style of the X-Men- ducked instinctively as a volley of Riptide's shurikens flew overhead. Just because her natural state was intangible didn't mean _**some**_ human instincts didn't win out.

And just because she knew that what she had done didn't make sense wouldn't stop her partner from noticing. She glanced at Bobby, who of course gave her a look that promised he'd be teasing her for her reaction later. For now, though, he settled firing a blast of ice at Riptide's feet. The tornado-like mutant lost his footing on the slick ground, legs flailing wildly as they exchanged orientation with his head. Hitting _terra firma_ hard, he crumpled and lay still.

With Riptide so obviously down for the count, Shadowcat braced herself and turned to face the Iceman, fists planted defiantly on her hips.

He just looked back at her in return, arms crossed.

"You have something to say, Frosty?" she challenged. "Come on, then." _I dare you._

His only reaction was to raise one eloquent eyebrow. A small smirk played at his lips.

And she couldn't keep a straight face, a sheepish smile cracking her stern façade. _Damn him. _

In a final attempt to retain her dignity, she drew herself up to her full five feet two inches (which of course had had no effect on him as long as she'd known him). "Sorry if I have an aversion to sharp, pointy objects entering my body at high speeds!" she snapped contritely.

He opened his mouth to reply, but a flicker of motion behind him caught her eye. "Bobby!" she yelled, throwing herself at him and phasing them both. They tumbled together to the ground as a barrage of laser fire blazed through the space where they had just stood. Their assailants, a new wave of mind-controlled soldiers in US tactical armor, emerged in its wake from the base's cavernous entrance. From where she was, however, Kitty hardly noticed their entrance onto the battlefield.

Shuddering from the strange, tingling sensation he felt, Bobby looked up into Kitty's brown eyes, which were just inches from his and peering at him with concern. He offered up a reassuring nod. "Thanks, Kitty. I'm all right."

She nodded, smiling slightly at him as she made them solid again. As she did so, he became very much aware of the press of her body against his. She was warm, soft, and...he flipped her over suddenly, covering her body with his own and unleashing a wall of ice that knocked a squad of soldiers aside like bowling pins. _Get it together, Bobby. This is not the time to be distracted by things you shouldn't be distracted by. _He offered a hand, pulling a dazed-looking Kitty to her feet.

Sometimes, it was a damned good thing his mutation rendered him almost incapable of blushing. "Where's Cyclops?" he groused instead, "He's supposed to be the brains of this operation!"

Kitty didn't respond, instead leaping through him and tackling another of Sinister's soldier drones aside as he came at Bobby from behind.

"I don't know, but it won't matter if you don't watch out. These guys are tough." To punctuate her statement, she delivered a swift kick to the soldier's chin as he tried to get up. She looked at him. "Wolverine taught me that: 'always kick 'em when they're down, Half-pint,'" she growled, crinkling her forehead as she tried to imitate Logan's signature tone. The result was comical.

Bobby started to laugh, but a flash of light to their right caught his eye and he instinctively flung up his hands, the jet of ice he released meeting a powerful energy beam just yards away from them. The blast sent the two X-Men tumbling backwards, peppering them both with a flurry of snow from the aftermath of the explosion.

Kitty was up almost immediately. _Nice one, Kitty. Not a good time to get distracted. _She looked around for Bobby and saw him collapsed, unmoving, a few feet away. Pushing back a burst of panic, she ran over to him and was relieved to see his chest rising and falling steadily, even if his eyes were closed.

"This is not your Danger Room, children. Here, the danger is very real. I look forward to adding your pretty skulls to my collection." As the smoke cleared, Sinister's ruthless right-hand- Scalphunter- stepped out. The hulking man, clad head to toe in chrome armor that crackled with plasma discharge, leered at her. "A very pretty skull indeed."

Kitty shuddered, shooting a glance at Bobby. He was still down, barely stirring at her feet. On her own for now, then. Taking a breath, she started circling, trying to draw his attention away from her friend. It seemed to work, his body turning to track her movement. _Good._ "Hard to take a skull you can't touch," she challenged aloud, letting her body slip back to its natural, incorporeal state.

"I relish the challenge," he replied, his tone suggesting more than she cared to consider. "But first, I have a loose end to take care of." Moving faster than she would have given him credit for, he closed on Bobby's prostrate form. "You didn't really believe your simple ploy could outmaneuver me, did you? Pathetic. I'll be with you in just a moment..."

Kitty cursed, wishing she had Scott's powers at this very moment. Thinking quickly, she picked up a soldier's rifle and pointed at his back. Flinching, she pulled the trigger until the weapon stopped firing.

The behemoth staggered under the impact, turning to face her once more. He looked angry now. _Even better._ "Hey! Dickhead! You're really the whole package: ugly _**and**_ stupid!" She goaded him on. "Come and get me, asshole!"

His grin was predatory. "With pleasure." Then, almost faster than an eye's blink, he snapped up his arm and the cannon there spat flame at her.

Kitty dodged left, but was almost relieved when a stream of superheated plasma passed painlessly through her arm. _Phasing works with plasma? Check. _Letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, she dashed at him, ducking his swinging arms and snatching at his feet.

With a heave, she dragged him slowly down into the earth. His descent stopped just above the waist: his armor was dense, resisting.

Wheezing for breath, Kitty pushed her way back to the surface.

Seeing her off balance, Scalphunter raised his cannon again. Kitty managed a crude kick, sending the plasma blast into the earth with a blinding flash that set the Marauder to snarling. Dropping to her knees, she drove her phased fist into his arm, grabbing circuitry as she went. She tumbled back as the cannon overloaded, bursting apart.

Dizzily, she pulled herself back up, trying to clear her head after the concussion. Abruptly, her eyes widened as a hand closed around her throat. Gasping, she scratched at the iron grip around her neck, but all she saw were merciless eyes, blazing with cold fire out of a scarred face.

Instinctively, her body began to phase in an attempt to escape the blackness tingeing the edges of her vision. The grip on her neck did not lessen.

His laugh was harsh, cruel. "Adamantium hand, you little bitch. One too many run-ins with that bastard Wolverine." His eyes roved over her body before locking onto her wide brown ones. "Not the fun I imagined. But I want to enjoy the life leaving your eyes."

Kitty's body was screaming as his grip tightened further still. Her eyes darted around frantically, looking for a friendly face. There was no-one near at hand, nothing but black and pitiless eyes. _Guess I won't be making our skating trip. I'm sorry, Bobby..._ The thought came to her wholly unbidden as her pulse pounded rapidly in her ears, nearly drowning out a wordless sound behind her.

Suddenly, the hand around her throat was gone and sweet air rushed into her lungs. She doubled over, tears streaming from her eyes as she coughed harshly. Almost immediately, arms were around her, leaning her back, warm fingers touching her face. As if from a very great distance, she heard the sound of her name being called as a vaguely familiar face swam into view.

"Kitty!"

Suddenly, everything was loud and vibrant. "B-Bobby?" she croaked out. "You...all right?"

"Yeah." he said thickly, "Yeah, Kit, I'm all right. I've got you to thank for that. Can you stand?"

The world's spin seemed to be slowing. She tested her legs. "I-I think so."

Bobby's arm circled her waist, pulling her to her feet. She swayed slightly and clutched him for support.

"That's it, hang on," he said. "I'm getting you back to the Blackbird."

Shaking her head adamantly, she pushed off of him and regained her feet. "No! No. I'm- I'm good. We have a job to do." Kitty shook her head to clear away the cobwebs and found herself looking down at Scalphunter, completely encased within a crystalline block of ice. Only a jagged shard remained of his Adamantium hand. It lay shattered several feet away.

Bobby looked only at her, every line on his face screaming concern. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she said more firmly. "Like you said: let's find Cyclops and get this done. You promised to take me skating later."

A relieved smile broke over his face. "Well, all right then. Let it never be said that the Iceman didn't make good on his promises." He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him, shouting back, "Now, let's go find Cyclops!"

Instead, he found Wolverine and was nearly being bowled over by a soldier he had sent hurtling across the yard. Bobby self-consciously dropped Kitty's hand has he, Jean, and Rogue pounded over, the latter firing Cyclop's beams from her eyes to keep Sinister's drones at a distance.

Wolverine immediately placed a rough but affectionate hand on Kitty's shoulder. "You okay, Half-pint?"

Rogue fell in next to Bobby, gently probing the growing lump on his head.

"Yeah, I'm good, Logan. Really."

He looked at her closely. "Good. We can make fun of the Popsicle having his ass handed to him by Chrome-dome later. For now, we're goin' in! Wait for Four-eyes' signal, then follow us." He snarled with battle fury, "C'mon, Jeanie, let's get this over with."

Wolverine let out a carnal roar and barreled towards the bunker's entrance, with Jean following behind, red hair flaming. With a burst of telekinetic muscle, the massive doors of the bunker hurdled from their hinges.

Bobby jumped as Rogue pinched his behind before she too ran off. "Later, Sugar!" she tossed back at him saucily.

Now, at least, things were going according to the plan. Wolverine and Jean clear a path and enter the bunker to go after Sinister himself. Rogue and Storm keep the path to the bunker open. Kitty and Bobby take out the mainframe, help subdue Sinister, and everyone exfils on the Blackbird. Easy, right?

"Iceman, Shadowcat- GO!" Cyclops' voice echoed over the din.

Kitty watched as Bobby rose on a wave of ice. He offered a hand down to her, "We're all clear, Kit! Now let's blow this thing and go home!'"

She groaned, "You're such a nerd, Bobby!" Reaching up, she clasped his forearm and he hauled her up onto his pedestal.

"Hang on back there! We're starting our attack run!"

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist as they sped through the gap Rogue and Storm were holding open for them. Even in the midst of chaos, though, she could not fail to notice the troubled look Rogue cast her way as they swept past. She felt Bobby stiffen in her arms as well. _Great, Kitty,_ she told herself. _Brilliantly handled. It's going to be a fun trip back home..._

She didn't have much more time to think about it as she felt Bobby's hand close on her arm once more, depositing her gently on the ground inside the bunker before dropping down beside her. Logan and Jean had already disappeared into the bowels of the bunker, seeking out Sinister.

Bobby looked at Kitty cautiously; she didn't quite seem willing to meet his eyes. He reached out, gently touching her arm. "Hey. Kit." He finally caught her brandy-brown eyes with his own ice blues and smiled reassuringly. "It's all right. We should go."

Nodding, she walked up to him and tentatively wrapped her arms around him. "Going down!" she announced brightly, and he smiled despite the unsettling feeling as he and Kitty slipped down into the unknown below.

**Author's Note:**

_Part II of the Battle at Stryker Base is up next! Hope you enjoyed this first installment of it- no X-Men story is complete without a little action. In case anyone was speculating, the "Hey Dickhead!" comment from Kitty is indeed an homage to the iconic scene in X3 (which is retconned now, I guess) where Kitty takes on the Juggernaut. It's not exact (Juggernaut's helmet was too perfect), but I could not resist._

_In the meantime, I want to take a moment to thank my dedicated readers for bearing with me. I my computer went down in early June and I lost everything— including six chapters of this story—and it's taken some time to play catch-up. I am in the middle of an employment transition at the moment, so I hesitate to guarantee regular updates, but I want you to know that I genuinely appreciated every review that appeared in my inbox. If there was ever a reason to continue with a story, your support is it!_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter where we meet the diabolical foe, Mr. Sinister!_

_Sincerely,_

_-The CAG_


End file.
